


Fault

by Karatewolf27



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Season 2 spoilers, Season/Series 02, This is a vent, kipo spoilers, my angst has touched Kipo, whoo boy here we go this is super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karatewolf27/pseuds/Karatewolf27
Summary: Kipo will never be good enough. She knows this.
Relationships: Benson & Kipo Oak, Kipo Oak & Wolf
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

> argh so sorry for this angst but I'm in a bad mental state and needed to write this lol

_ Everything _ was her fault. 

Kipo stares at her paws numbly, too distracted to pull them back in. 

If she hadn’t come to the surface, Benson, Dave, and Wolf would be fine. They wouldn’t be running for their lives every second. They would be still in danger, but not as much as Kipo puts them in by just being their friend. 

She shuts her eyes tight, shoving her face into her paws. 

Her dad, the burrow, her friends. They’ll all die because of  _ her _ . God, they didn’t deserve that. Wolf was only 10. A whole life to live. Kipo was already in danger the minute she was born because she’s such a freak. She didn’t need to put others in danger. But she did anyway. 

She felt like a leech. Clinging onto them. They didn't need her. Never have. They just have to look out for her. 

She was useless. She couldn’t even control the one thing important about her. Besides that, she was just a useless Burrow girl. Who just gets in people's way. 

She should face it. There’s no way that  _ she _ of all people would be able to become a Mega Jaguar. Wolf would be great at it. Or Benson. Hell, even Dave would be better at it than her. 

A part of her just wants to give in to it. Just become a Mega Jaguar. That way she would actually be useful. Anything to stop being her. Anything to become useful. 

She can’t defeat Scarlemagne. 

She’ll have to watch all her friends die. 

She’ll have to watch them fall around her as she just stares and watches because  _ she isn’t good enough.  _

She’ll _never_ be good enough.


End file.
